Souls of Steel
by Riidas
Summary: Akihiko Kayaba created a world of monsters and steel, a floating castle that had trapped ten thousand people across Remnant over two years. And so two years after Aincrad's fall, Ruby Rose is accepted by Beacon Academy.


**Welcome, I guess. Chapter length will vary depending on where I decide to cut off a chapter, this chapter will most definitely be the shortest one, think of it as kind of like a prologue I guess.**

 **That's about it, have fun! Please tell me what you guys think about it. And point out any errors you see, so I can fix them.**

 **Log:**

 **1/28/17: Original upload.**

* * *

All Weiss Schnee wanted to do was to lay down on her bed and sleep.

The bath she had just taken had cleansed her of all the forest rubbish all over her body, the small bits of leaves and wood in her hair, dirt staining her once pristine white clothes. And now clad in her clean nightwear, feeling fresh and clean, the softness of the bed she was sitting on called to her, tempting her with promises of sleep.

But she would not. She _could_ not. Not yet. She had much to think about before she would bother to even try.

There was also the ridiculous amount of noise two of her teammates were making at the moment.

Teammates. She had a _team._ She had passed Beacon's initiation, there was no doubt she would, and now had a team.

Blake Belladonna, quiet, a bit of snark, but very competent. Weiss had no problems with the young woman, and was sure that she would find no issues with her over the course of their schooling.

But was she really going to sleep with that ribbon still in her hair? On second thought, had she even taken off that ribbon? Surely she had at least changed it from the ribbon she wore into combat right?

Right?

"Man, this room's pretty cramped, huh?" drawled another teammate, Yang Xiao Long.

Dumb blond, but Weiss would have to make do with that.

"Oooh! Maybe we can turn our beds into bunk beds!"

And finally, Ruby Rose.

 _Right foot forward, not_ that _forward. Wait for the right time to strike._

 _The Beowulf in front of her shifted, turning it's head to look at something on its right, but the movement left it completely blind to Weiss's actions._

 _Now._

 _She dashed forward, her aura seeping into her body, sacrificing a bit of its signature defense in exchange for enhanced abilities. The fire dust in Myrtenaster singing under her command to line the edge of her blade, superheating it and giving it a slight red glow. The Heat Blade sliced clean through the Beowulf with nearly no resistance, no wonder the dust technique was becoming more popular._

 _Weiss turned, searching for another Grimm and found-_

 _-The last Beowulf being decapitated by her partner's double-edged scythe, blade glowing with the same Heat Blade technique Weiss had used. Her partner twirled her weapon, first shifting back into the glaive she had started the fight with then the pole telescoping into a size that made the entire weapon look like a sword, and sheathed it onto her lower back in one smooth motion, turned to Weiss with a huge smile and said "Well that was easy!"._

No matter how Weiss looked at it, Ruby Rose's level of ability was ridiculous. Looking at the girl, nobody would expect the younger girl to able to fight at a level that Weiss thought only full fledged Huntsmen could fight at. Why hadn't she heard of a person this skilled at an age so young? Why did she have to be so infuriating out of combat, yet be incredibly awe inspiring while fighting?

Watching her team argue about the pros and cons of hanging a bed from the ceiling, Weiss figured that she could start unraveling the mystery that was her partner tomorrow, before Ruby convinced Blake and Yang that hanging her bed over Weiss's with nothing more than some rope was a good idea, and not something that might kill Weiss in the middle of the night.

"We'll figure out how to arrange everything in the morning, let's get some sleep first before we decide to do anything stupid. And no, Ruby, I will not let you hang your bed over mine. I'd rather not have to worry if I'll wake up the next day."

And so after few soft murmurs of agreement, Weiss Schnee, leader of team WRBY, laid her head down to sleep.

...

"Maybe if we use Blake's books instead?"

"No, Ruby."


End file.
